teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Beacon Hills High School
Beacon Hills High School is one of the main settings in Teen Wolf, and is the school that the majority of the teenage characters attend. The high school is also seated on the second most powerful convergence of telluric currents in Beacon Hills, California, making the space especially powerful for those who know how to manipulate the currents. Beacon Hills Cyclones The Beacon Hills Cyclones is the official name for all of the athletic teams at Beacon Hills High School, including the lacrosse team, the cross-country team, the basketball team, and the swim team. The lacrosse and cross-country teams are coached by Bobby Finstock, who claims to have never forfeited a game in his coaching career, though he took a long absence from teaching and coaching to attend rehab for alcoholism. Finstock has also previously required that all of the members of his lacrosse team also join the cross-country team to ensure that they don't get out of shape during the off-season, though it is unknown whether or not he has continued to do so. Beacon Hills Cyclones Roster *Scott McCall (Lacrosse Team Co-Captain, Cross-country) (Formerly) *Stiles Stilinski (Lacrosse, Cross-country) (Formerly) *Liam Dunbar (Lacrosse Team Captain) (Currently) *Greenburg (Lacrosse, Cross-country) (Unknown) *Jackson Whittemore (Lacrosse Team Co-Captain, Swim Team Captain) (Formerly) *Danny Mahealani (Lacrosse, Cross-country) (Formerly) *Isaac Lahey (Lacrosse, Cross-country) (Formerly) *Vernon Boyd (Cross-country, Lacrosse for one game) (Formerly) *Matt Daehler (Lacrosse) (Formerly) *Kira Yukimura (Lacrosse, Cross-country) (Formerly) *Garrett (Lacrosse) (Formerly) *Corey Bryant (Lacrosse) (Currently) *Gwen (Lacrosse) (Unknown) *Nathan Pierce (Unknown) *Nolan Holloway (Lacrosse, Co-Captain) (Currently) ROTC Program Beacon Hills High School was also known to have a pre-military program known as ROTC, which stands for Reserve Officers Training Corps. Students in this program are trained to meet the academic and physical requirements necessary to enlist in one of the five United States Armed Forces factions after graduation-- the Air Force, Army, Coast Guard, Marine Corps, or the Navy. Vernon Boyd and Kyle were both members of the Air Force ROTC, the aerial and space warfare branch of the U.S. military. Known Courses There are a great deal of classes taught at Beacon Hills High School. The following list is compiled from classes confirmed to exist in the scenes and dialogue throughout the Teen Wolf series. It is likely that these classes are taught in a variety of levels, but since the majority of the characters were in grades ten through twelve, these are the classes that were shown the most. *Art - taught by an unknown teacher at freshman, sophomore, junior and senior level. ( ) *Band - taught by an unnamed orchestra teacher at freshman, sophomore, junior and senior level. ( ), ( ) *Choir - taught by an unnamed orchestra teacher at freshman, sophomore, junior and senior level. ( ) *Creative Writing - taught by an unknown teacher at freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior level. ( ) *Economics - taught by Bobby Finstock at sophomore level. ( ), ( ) *English Literature - taught by Victoria Argent and Jennifer Blake at sophomore and junior level. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) *French - taught by Marin Morrell at junior level. ( ) *History **U.S. History - taught by Mr. Westover and Ken Yukimura at sophomore, junior, and senior level. ( ), ( ) **World History - taught by Mr. Westover and Ken Yukimura at junior and senior level. ( ), ( ), ( ) *Introduction to Business - taught by Bobby Finstock at junior level. ( ) *Latin - taught by an unknown teacher at sophomore, junior, and senior level. ( ), ( ) *Mathematics **Pre-Calculus - taught by Ms. Fleming and an unknown teacher at junior level. ( ), ( ) **Calculus - taught by Ms. Fleming at senior level, both standard and Advanced Placement. ( ), ( ) *Physical Education - taught by Bobby Finstock at freshman, sophomore, junior and senior level. ( ) *Science **Biology - taught by Natalie Martin and Mrs. Finch at sophomore, junior, and senior level, both standard and Advanced Placement. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) **Chemistry - taught by Adrian Harris and Mrs. Finch at junior and senior level, both standard and Advanced Placement. ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ) **Physics - taught by Adrian Harris and Garrett Douglas at junior and senior level, both standard and Advanced Placement. ( ), ( ), ( ) *Spanish - taught by an unknown teacher at sophomore, junior, and senior level. ( ), ( ) Notable Students Current Students The following students are currently attending Beacon Hills High School: *Corey Bryant (Freshman → Sophomore → Junior → Senior) *Liam Dunbar (Freshman → Sophomore → Junior → Senior) *Mason Hewitt (Freshman → Sophomore → Junior → Senior) *Nolan Holloway (Freshman → Sophomore → Junior → Senior) *Sydney (Junior → Senior) The following students are presumed to still be alive and attending Beacon Hills High School but have not made appearances at school and/or the series at large in some time, causing their status as students at the school to remain unknown: *Danielle (Junior) *Gwen (Junior) *Jared (Junior) *Theo Raeken (Senior) Former Students The following students have either graduated from Beacon Hills High School or were prevented from doing so as a result of moving away or suffering an untimely death prior to graduation: Graduates *Kate Argent - graduated in the early 2000s. ( ) *Peter Hale - graduated in 1988. ( ) *Scott McCall - graduated in spring of 2013 with plans to attend the University of California, Davis and major in pre-veterinary science. ( ) *Danny Mahealani - graduated early in late 2011. ( ) *Lydia Martin - graduated in spring of 2013 with plans to start as a junior at Massachusetts Institute of Technology and major in mathematics. ( ) *Stiles Stilinski - graduated in spring of 2013 with plans to attend George Washington University in Washington, D.C. and enroll in the pre-FBI program. ( ) *Malia Tate - graduated after attending summer school in early autumn of 2013. ( ) Non-Graduates *Aaron - killed by the Anuk-ite's spiders during his freshman year of high school; the ancient shapeshifter stole his DNA and took on his appearance in order to cause fear among the other students of the high school and gain strength in autumn of 2013. ( ) *Allison Argent - killed by an Oni demon in autumn 2011. ( ) *Beth - killed by the Dread Doctors due to being a failed Chimera test subject in autumn of 2012. ( ) *Vernon Boyd - killed by Ethan and Aiden Steiner and Kali via Derek's claws in early autumn 2011. ( ) *Matt Daehler - killed by Gerard Argent in spring of 2011. ( ) *Josh Diaz - killed by Theo Raeken to save Stiles Stilinski in the autumn of 2012; resurrected by Theo Raeken a week later and returned to school; Chimera powers stolen and killed by Theo Raeken in late 2012. ( ), ( ), ( ) *Gabe - killed by a fellow Hunter and member of Monroe's Army during a battle between the army and McCall Pack members and allies (Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken, Melissa McCall, and Nolan Holloway) in autumn of 2013. ( ) *Garrett - killed by a Berserker in early 2012]. ( ) *Derek Hale - moved to New York around 2005 ( ) *Laura Hale - moved to New York around 2005 ( ) *Paige Krasikeva - mercy killed by Derek Hale after rejecting Ennis' Werewolf bite in 2004. ( ) *Isaac Lahey - moved to France in autumn of 2011. ( ) *Lucas - killed by the Dread Doctors due to being a failed Chimera test subject in autumn of 2012. ( ) *Noah Patrick - killed by the Dread Doctors due to being a failed Chimera test subject in autumn of 2012. ( ) *Erica Reyes - held hostage by the Alpha Pack and killed by Kali in early autumn 2011. ( ) *Hayden Romero - moved away from Beacon Hills with her older sister and guardian, Valerie Clarke, in hopes of protecting her from the supernatural in the summer of 2013. ( ) *Aiden Steiner - killed by an Oni demon in autumn 2011. ( ) *Ethan Steiner - traveled the world and settled down in London, England in autumn 2011. ( ), ( ) *Tracy Stewart - killed by the Dread Doctors due to being a failed Chimera test subject in autumn of 2012; resurrected by Theo Raeken several weeks after her death and returned to school; Chimera powers stolen before being killed by Theo Raeken in the spring of 2012. ( ), ( ), ( ) *Violet - mauled to death by Kate Argent in early 2012. ( ) *Jackson Whittemore - moved to London, England in early summer 2011. ( ) *Kira Yukimura - moved to Shiprock, New Mexico to train with the Skinwalkers and gain control over her Thunder Kitsune powers in the early 2013. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, the school was introduced in the series. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, and Jackson Whittemore, among many others, are shown to be students at the school. Allison Argent, whose family had just moved to Beacon Hills, was shown to start her first day at the school and began her sophomore year with the aforementioned students. The Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team held their annual try-outs, where Scott, Jackson, and Stiles, among others, made the team, with the former two making first line. Unbeknownst to anyone at the time, Scott's newly-revealed athletic prowess was due to the fact that he had been bitten and turned into a Werewolf by a mysterious Alpha the night before. In Second Chance at First Line, the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team prepared for their first scrimmage of the season. During practice, Scott McCall lost control over his Werewolf transformation when he was mocked by Jackson Whittemore, causing him to tackle the team captain with such force that he injured his shoulder. Despite threats of bodily harm from fellow Werewolf Derek Hale, who feared Scott would lose control again and expose their kind to the human population, Scott ultimately played in the game and only began to shift at the very end, allowing him to rush off the field before anyone could notice. In Pack Mentality, Scott McCall was drawn to the high school by the Alpha's howl, where he arrived to find Peter attacking bus driver Garrison Myers in one of the school buses and intervened to save him from being killed; though he was hurt in the process, his wounds completely healed before he awoke the next morning]]. Scott initially believed that he had dreamed the entire thing, and his subconscious replaced Garrison with Allison Argent, but ultimately realized what had truly happened the next day when Garrison was found mauled by the police. In The Tell, the high school held its annual parent-teacher conference, with all students with below a C average required to attend with their parents. However, after learning that it was also Allison Argent's seventeenth birthday, Scott and Allison decided to live a little and skip school to celebrate, spending the day hiking around the Beacon Hills Preserve. That night at the conference, Bobby Finstock, Ms. Ramsey, and Adrian Harris discussed the students' progress with the parents in attendance, with Melissa McCall becoming concerned since her son Scott McCall was supposed to attend with her and had completely forgotten due to his date with Allison. Mr. Harris spoke with Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore about their son Jackson Whittemore, describing him as a "highly motivated" and even "unusually driven" student. They went on to discuss the fact that Jackson status as an adopted child seemed to be the main reason behind the pressure he placed on himself to be great at everything, as though his overachieving, need to please, and desire to make someone proud was to the biological parents he never met. Mr. Harris went on to admit that something seemed to be especially motivating to Jackson lately, not knowing that it was because of his intent to figure out what was going on with Scott. Ms. Ramsey met with Natalie Martin and Mr. Martin, who, when the teacher benignly began by saying there was "plenty to say about Lydia," their daughter, both parents immediately assumed that this was a bad thing. Mr. Martin asked if it was her grades, her concentration issues, or erratic behaviors, which Natalie then immediately blamed on him due to his idea to have Lydia choose which parent she wanted to live with after their divorce. Ms. Ramsey, concerned by this behavior, assured them that there was no problem at all-- Lydia was in all AP classes with grades so high it pushed her above a 5.0 average, and she had excellent leadership qualities, leading Ms. Ramsey to want to have Lydia's IQ tested due to how talented she was. Bobby Finstock met with Noah Stilinski to discuss his son Stiles Stilinski. Coach Finstock described Stiles as a "great kid" with "zero ability to focus" and who was "super smart and never takes advantage of his talents." He went on to tell Stilinski an embarrassing story in which Stiles detailed the entire history of male circumcision on the last question on his midterm exam, and when Stilinski asked if it at least had historical significance, Coach replied that he teaches economics, causing Stilinski to groan. Mr. Harris met with Melissa McCall despite Scott's absence, where he admitted that Scott's mind seemed to be somewhere else in recent days before adding that Scott had been skipping class a lot as well. When he suggested it could have something to do with his "home situation," specifically a lack of an authority figure, Melissa became offended and informed him that the family consisted of just her and Scott. Mr. Harris clarified that he believed Scott needed a male authority figure and implied that he believed Scott's father should be involved, Melissa curtly informed him that both she and Scott were better without Rafael around. Finally, Ms. Ramsey met with Chris and Victoria Argent about Allison Argent, whom she described as "an incredibly sweet girl" who is "quick to adjust despite all the moving around," causing Argent to awkwardly insist that the constant moving was a "necessary evil" of his profession. Ms. Ramsey then carefully warned them that they should be prepared for some rebellious behavior, given all of the change in Allison's life, to which Victoria insisted that they have a close, open, and honest relationship with her. Ms. Ramsey seemed happy to hear this and added that she hoped Allison was feeling better, revealing to Chris and Victoria that Allison had skipped school that day. Out in the parking lot, a roaring noise was heard, and Argent, a Hunter of supernatural creatures, immediately assumed it was a Werewolf, only to shoot the animal and find that it was simply a mountain lion. In Night School, Jackson Whittemore, Allison Argent, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin were lured to the high school by the Alpha, who attempted to trap them inside and force Scott to transform, as he wanted Scott to kill his "pack" before he joined the pack that the Alpha was building. The Alpha killed the janitor, but Allison's role as Scott's anchor prevented him from harming any of his friends, though the lying and secret-keeping his Werewolf status demanded ultimately led Allison to break up with Scott. In Formality, the Winter Formal dance was held in the high school's gymnasium. During the dance, Lydia went out onto the lacrosse field to look for Jackson and was subsequently attacked by the Alpha, Peter Hale, who knew there was a possibility that he would be killed and wanted to use Lydia, who was immune to the Bite due to her Banshee heritage, as his back-up plan. Meanwhile, Scott and Allison, who had just rekindled their romantic relationship, went to make out in the bus bay, where Scott was attacked by Argent Hunters, including Chris Argent, forcing Scott to reveal that he was a Werewolf before running for safety into the woods. |-|Season 2= In Ice Pick, Chris and Victoria Argent kidnapped the principal of Beacon Hills High School and brought him into the backseat of their car, where they proceeded to torture him with a taser wand until he finally agreed to hand the position of principal over to Chris' father, Gerard Argent, in an effort for the Argent family to take over the school so they could better monitor the increase in supernatural teenagers in attendance. In Abomination, Derek and Erica cornered Stiles at the high school's indoor swimming pool to question him about the new shapeshifter in town. During this interrogation, the creature appeared in the pool room, knocking Erica out and using its paralytic venom to incapacitate Derek. Derek then fell into the swimming pool, forcing Stiles to jump in after him to prevent him from drowning due to being paralyzed from the neck down. Derek and Stiles proceeded to float in the swimming pool until Scott, who was held up by the Argents, was able to come and rescue them. The shapeshifter's behavior during this event ultimately led Derek to realize that it was a Kanima, a mutated form of a Werewolf. In Venomous, new principal Gerard Argent ordered dozens of surveillance cameras to be put in all of the classrooms in hallways so that his family could better monitor the supernatural students within its walls. In Restraint, an epic fight broke out between Scott and Jackson, which demolished the boy's locker room before spilling out into the hallway. Stiles and Erica jumped in to restraint Scott and Jackson, respectively, while Allison, who had been talking to Jackson prior to the fight, watched in horror. The five of them, along with a bystander, Matt Daehler, were sentenced to after-school detention by Mr. Harris, where they were instructed to re-shelve all of the books. However, Jackson's Kanima Master forced Jackson to attack everyone, and during the fight, Matt was knocked out, and Erica was exposed to the venom once again, which triggered an epileptic seizure. This forced Scott and Stiles to leave Allison and Matt in the wrecked library so they could take the still-seizing Erica to Derek for treatment. |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5A= |-|Season 5B= Trivia *In real life, Beacon Hills High School is actually Palisades High School near Los Angeles, California. **The lacrosse field scenes were filmed at the Sepulveda Basin Cricket Fields in Los Angeles, California. *The Beacon Hills Hale Vault is located under the school, though, according to Derek Hale, the vault has existed there much longer than the school has. Gallery TBA Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Areas of interest